


Operation Onderon Underdogs

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars Silly Sides [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: The Onderon Arc, except Anakin made The Plan.The Plan is very fuzzy, and not particularly happy with procedings.
Series: Soft Wars Silly Sides [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706599
Comments: 16
Kudos: 197





	Operation Onderon Underdogs

“I think if we’re being completely honest with ourselves, we’ll all agree that this is at least a little your fault.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan growls in the single most blisteringly frosty tone off Hoth. “ _Will_ we?”

Obi-Wan is, Anakin thinks, incredibly practiced in that exact level of genteel aggravated. It’s very fortunate that Anakin is equally practiced in ignoring it. He demonstrates that practice now with what he really feels should be considered remarkable aplomb. Snips really should be taking notes: this is useful.

“We should. I think we can agree that it’s the reasonable assumption.” Anakin barrels merrily on with no regard whatsoever to the warning rumbling deep in Obi-Wan’s chest. If he’s learned anything from his unique padawanship it was how to fake confidence. “I think we can agree that when you said ‘Oh very well Anakin _you_ come up with the plan’ that there should have been some expectation of the plan being non-standard. And that you accepted the potential consequences. Maybe even tacitly agreed with the non-standard plan.”

“This, Anakin, is _not_ a plan.”

“It’s a Torrent plan,” Snips yips because Anakin can normally count on her support, unless it’s against DB and then all bets are off.

“I resent that.” It takes Rex the longest to struggle upright. Weird. You’d think he’d be the most used to it…

Snips waits nose-down, tail frozen in concentration until he’s nearly upright. Then nearly too quick to see, she snags at the very end of the pile of Rex’s discarded blacks. Polyplast shifts, Rex tumbles over, all paws go inexpertly clawing in all directions. Oh, yeah, that would explain things.

Poor Rex. Looks like he’s destined to continuously trigger Snips' natural pouncing instinct in every form. Kot. Anakin snickers. Obi-Wan _wants_ to: even if the Force wasn’t singing with his humor, his tail meanders back and forth in collie-contentment. Anakin nudge-nudge-nudges up against his side, maybe taps the sides of their heads together. Maybe tumbles them into the warm-familiar-smell of Obi-Wan's pile of robes. Maybe, when that got him paid no attention at all, he nipped just a little bit at the tip of one ear.

Obi-Wan snorts. Anakin grins. Success! “Anakin,” he sighs but lets Anakin flop heavily against his side and doesn’t tip him to the ground.

Rex screeches something in wordless fuzzy fury and launches at Snips' head. She bounds away cackling in glee, a tiny, vicious polycotton puff of rage hot on her tail.

“There really is a plan,” Anakin insists. Obi-Wan hums and maybe Anakin could mistake that for disbelief if the older Jedi wasn’t leaning back against him. He drops a chin on Obi-Wan’s head and Obi-Wan isn’t quick enough to stop the pleased thump of his tail.

“ _Get down or I will claw you down_!” Rex howls. His back legs scrabble for purchase against the smooth-trunked tree Snips has bounced right up into.

“Big talk, Rexter!” she woofs back down. Her tail whips a fan so fast it nearly makes Anakin’s head hurt to watch.

“You are gonna run _so many laps_.”

“So your laps are about… six of my footsteps, right?”

  
Rex growls something throaty and maybe a little adorable. He leaps. He doesn’t get more than a foot of height. Snips wisely retreats a branch higher.

“And is all of this part of said plan?” Obi-Wan’s ear is fuzzy and soft and it’s really very calming to nib on. He shoves a token shoulder at Anakin’s chest. He’s smaller than Anakin, but there’s power to his form. He could tip even something the size of a rottie if he put his mind to it, a retriever wouldn’t even be a hardship. He doesn’t. Anakin slumps, drops his whole weight down on his former master and ignores all the grumbling he won’t back up with teeth.

“Steela Gerrera loves dogs.” And Anakin was incredibly impressed with Jesse for being able to find out even that much. The most GAR intelligence could scrounge up was a name and a general location that was about as precise as ‘somewhere in the northwest quarter of Onderon’.

Hell, they’d spelled her name wrong. And thought her brother was actually the head of the resistance, and she was a trusted lieutenant. Amateurs. Anakin would gut the program and hand the whole thing over to Jesse and Dogma in a heartbeat if he thought there was a chance they wouldn’t make the rest of his existence miserable.

“There’s rumors that she’s avoided CIS ambushes because a pack of strays start acting weirdly whenever droids are nearby. And we need to track her down.” He pokes a cold nose actually into Obi-Wan’s ear and snickers at the thwack he gets across the snout for it. “Best trackers in the galaxy, disguises the Seps would never suspect, and a form the rebels are guaranteed to trust. Brilliant, right?”

“This is actually a plan,” Obi-Wan groans and Anakin hears the reluctant approval in it. His tail goes thump-thump-thump in happiness. Obi-Wan sniffs, rolls his eyes and cleans Anakin’s poking nose.

“ _You’re gonna_ _scour_ _every ‘fresher in the GAR with a toothpick!”_

Snips plucks one of the small, hard fruit, carefully lines it up and drops it.

“Her aim has improved,” Obi-Wan admires. The fruit thunks off Rex’s head, and both he and it go tumbling down all the height he’d managed to gain. Ponds would tsk at the language that echoes along the way.

“She can hustle any booth at a fair now. Always gets the biggest plushes from the popgun games.”

Anakin likes saying it that way. Likes thinking of it like Snips and Barriss giggling at professional carnies trying to swindle them out of credits.

Ahsoka can hit a tinny from a klik and a half without a scope. Anakin doesn’t really like to think about it like that. He wishes she’d been able to hone her skills at games and festivals, in the salles against friends with small-stakes betting the masters all pretend they don’t notice. Life is what it is, he guesses. He doesn’t have to like it.

“Acceptance doesn’t mean there’s no desire for things to be different,” Obi-Wan murmurs because he always somehow knows how he feels. And he will always be Anakin’s teacher. “It simply means not getting tangled whatever what-ifs arise.”

“She would have been wizard at pod races.”

Anakin giggles. Obi-Wan nips his paw. Didn’t even hurt, but he still cleans it in apology. Honestly, Obi-Wan’s far too soft on him sometimes.

“With _**half**_ _a toothpick_!” Rex launches himself back at the tree and hup-hup’s up the truck at an alarming pace.

“And where in this plan does it require the Captain be a cat?”

‘Cat’ is a karking overstatement. Rex is half the size of a ration pack and his skinny tiny tail only makes his skinny tiny legs look shorter.

He yowls a ringing battle cry. He launches and just when it looks like he’s about to go plummeting back to the leaf litter, his paws find a branch for a second launch. He bowls the beagle right out of the tree with a jaig-worthy shriek.

“I’d like to see anyone look at Rex and tell him their resistance is too small to win the war.”

Rex wraps all four paws around Snips' skull like a visor and bellows threats while she tries to roll him off.

“… I see.”

“It’s brilliant, right?” Anakin pokes at Obi-Wan, despite his groans. Obi-Wan likes to think Anakin doesn’t remember all the poodoo _his_ ideas have gotten them into over the years. Anakin is in fact very aware of that for once his old master cannot in any good conscience pretend the plan is impulsive. “Right Obi-Wan? Right? It’s brilliant, right?”

“Next time,” Obi-Wan sighs, “I make the plan.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Obi-Wan swats him hard enough to flop him over. Anakin snickers all through the ensuing face wash.


End file.
